


And Lights His Orbit with His Silvery Smile

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Moonlight's Tale AU, Alternate Universe, IronStrange Week 2020, IronStrange Week Day 3, M/M, Stephen as the Moon, Tony as the Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: The moment Tony’s hand touched his, both the Sun and the Moon were gently lifted up into the night sky and the Dance was begun.Stephen and Tony danced around the vast space, gliding between the Stars. Twirling around, Stephen, with all his strength, lifted Tony up by his waist, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Tony’s silk-like robes flutter elegantly as he lifted the Sun up.------The legend of how the scars on the Moon came to be------IronStrange Week 2020 Day 3Prompt: LegendA Moonlight's Tale AU
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	And Lights His Orbit with His Silvery Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day 3 fic for IronStrange Week 2020. I chose the prompt LEGEND. The Youtube video, [A Moonlight's Tale](https://youtu.be/Nrdn-LXNn9U) inspired me to write an IronStrange version of it.

_ And with her mantle veils the Sun’s bold eyes, _

_Then in the gloaming finds her lover’s lips._

_ While far and near the men our world call wise _

_See only that the Sun is in eclipse._

_ ~ A Solar Eclipse _

_ Ella Wheeler Wilcox _

* * *

_ At first, when the sky came to be, the Moon was dim and lightless. As darkness fell upon the land at the end of each day, and the sky grew dark and empty. The Stars would wake from their daytime slumber and gather for their Midnight Ball, to dance their way across the Heavens till morning came again...  _

It was time. Time for the Midnight Ball. The Midnight Ball was when the Stars and Moons and Planets went out and danced their way through the night sky, glittering as they twirled around in the deep vast spacious sky. Within the halls, there were many beautiful shining Stars, dressed in outfits and masks of iridescent greens, purples, and blues, gathered around ready to enters the dance room just past the black double doors.

_...and with them came a dark Moon... _

  
  


Within the shining clusters of Stars, was a figure all in grey, and dim in lighting. That figure was the Moon, dressed in dark shades of grey and black. The only things that could shine were the buttons of his suit and the eyes of his horned mask. Stephen took a deep breath, the mask heavy on his face, as he walked towards the giant black double doors that would lead to the dance hall. Just seeing the doors, Stephen couldn’t help look up in awe as he took in the gold embellishments and the giant figures around it as though waiting for the Stars to come closer and open the doors that lead to the Night Hall. The Stars around him were whispering lightly in excitement, their shine slowly lighting up the dark hall. 

_...whom they feared would steal their Starlight to claim as his own. _

  
  


Stephen was so excited about the ball, but he couldn’t help but feel upset. He could see from the corner of his eyes, that the Stars had given him a wide berth, afraid of him and his light stealing abilities. 

Stephen couldn’t help that he took their light, their shine, he just couldn’t create his own. Every Star avoided him, not wanting him to take their powers, from the moment that his ability to take powers became known, the Stars avoided him, forever turning away in fear of losing their shine. His only friends were the planets that revolved within space, planets that were close to him, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and then his closest friend, Earth, so he was glad when he spotted the four within the dance hall. As he walked towards the quartet, weaving his way through the dancing Stars avoiding any potential touches from them, the grand double doors opened again, and through those doors walked the most beautiful being. Stephen immediately knew who the being was, he had admired the being from where he spun around in space as he revolved around Wong, (Earth). As the being walked further into the dance hall, Stephen could see the being begin to form features, features that he had always admired, face bright, features both sharp and soft, the Sun was one of the most beautiful within the galaxy. The Sun’s name bringing warmth to Stephen’s cold body. The Sun was dressed in a suit of pale white with gold trimmings, shining as he walked through the crowd of Stars and Planets. As Stephen watched Tony, the Sun, walk closer to the center of the ballroom, he slowly moved back to avoid the shining warmth of the Sun, however, he decided to stop. Stephen, with a sudden burst of courage, slowly marched towards the Sun, but as he made his way to him, Stephen felt hands grab him, in an attempt to stop him from taking the Sun’s light. Stephen struggled against the many hands trying to stop him, and when suddenly, he found himself on the floor, his mask falling away from his pale face. As he finally back on his feet, busy dusting his grey suit, a hand appeared within Stephen’s vision, and looking up he saw whose hand it was. The Sun was offering his hand for Stephen and Stephen looked at Tony in confusion. 

“Would you care to dance with me,” asked the Sun, and Stephen looked at him stunned for no one has ever willingly asked him to dance with them, allowing them to touch. 

As he was about to give his answer, Stephen could hear the other Stars try to dissuade Tony from touching him, but slowly and surely ignoring the whispers around them, Stephen brought a hand closer to Tony’s. 

The moment Tony’s hand touched his, both the Sun and the Moon were gently lifted up into the night sky and the Dance was begun. 

Stephen and Tony danced around the vast space, gliding between the Stars. Twirling around, Stephen, with all his strength, lifted Tony up by his waist, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Tony’s silk-like robes flutter elegantly as he lifted the Sun up. Stephen was lovestruck, as he saw Tony lift up his head, the power and the light that emanated from the Sun bright and beautiful and Stephen continued to shine as bright as the Sun, not caring for the burn that had appeared on his hand, thinking that it would just heal instantly. The Sun and Moon danced around the Night Hall, and as the couple slowly paused to a stop up in Hall, Stephen slowly and gently dipped Tony, the two never breaking eye contact. Without breaking any eye contact, Stephen slowly brought them up from the dip, and from the corner of his eye, could see Tony lift his hand and slowly touch his face. Stephen didn’t flinch when Tony’s hand touched his face. 

As Tony moved his hand from Stephen’s face, he let out a soft gasp of surprise. Stephen could see the moment that Tony’s touch had hurt him had burned him. Stephen could feel when Tony moved away from him, realizing that his touch burned the Moon and Stephen brought up his hand to his face and winced in pain. Stephen looked at his hands, looking at the result of Tony’s touch.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Tony in horror as he moved away to keep from touching Stephen’s face, turning away from the Moon. However, the Sun was stopped as a hand grabbed his own, and Tony turned to find his hand in Stephen’s. Stephen couldn’t believe what he had done but knew that if he left Tony run away, he would never find anyone like him ever. Looking into Tony’s golden eyes, Stephen gave a small smile and waited with bated breathe to see what Tony would decide. Tony in return smiled and to Stephen’s own surprise, he felt his own hands pull Tony towards his body, and once again, they danced in the vast space above. Slowly they spun around slowly and the Sun and Moon eclipsed each other as their love grew and grew. As the clock struck at Dawn, both Tony and Stephen sighed as their time together came to an end. Slowly they made their descent to the ballroom floor, their foreheads touching as Stephen have one last spin right before their feet touched the floor. Before Tony let go of the gentle hand, he pulled Stephen close and kissed the Moon on the lips, a smile blossoming between the two. Tony giving Stephen his precious light willingly to remind Stephen of him as when parted. As Stephen opened, the bright light of Tony disappeared and though sad, Stephen knew that they would meet again.

  
  
  


_ Ever since the Moon has been illuminating the night sky with the Sun’s light. His grace apparent, though his face is scarred. Shining brighter and more exquisite than any Star. And every once in Eternity, his scars heal, he finds him for another dance. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fe_kween) .


End file.
